Cupid's Arrow
by Riley4
Summary: It's the morning after Jenny shot Giles in the behind with the crossbow.


Cupid's Arrow  
By Riley  
Pairing: - Giles/Jenny  
Rating: - R.  
Genre: - Episode Related. Romance. Humour.  
Disclaimer: - I don't own any of these characters or places, and I am not making any money from this story.  
Distribution: - Please ask first.  
Feedback: - Constructive feedback is always nice.  
Summary: - It's the morning after Jenny shot Giles in the behind with the crossbow.  
Note: - This takes place in Season 2, right after "Ted".  
Jenny strolled into the school library, carrying a cup of coffee in one hand, and pushing her black sunglasses back on top of her head with the other. Giles looked up from the latest demonology book he was studying and smiled. He reflexively pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. "Ah! Good morning Ms...er Jenny."  
"Morning Rupert." She smiled back at him. Then turned her attention to the others in the library. "Hi kids!" Willow smiled sweetly at her favourite teacher.  
"Hey, Ms. Calendar, any chance of you having changed your mind about the computer class this Saturday?"  
"Nope. But nice try Xander."  
Xander slumped his shoulders. "Well, maybe one of Giles' old friends 'll get possessed by a demon again and gatecrash the lesson." He sighed. "Ah! I can only hope!"  
Giles glared at him. "Don't even say that in jest Xander."  
Jenny fidgeted awkwardly and fixed her gaze on her cup of coffee. Sensing the bad tension in the room due to Xander's comment, Buffy jumped in with a chirpy, "So! Giles, slayer training tonight?"  
"Er, no. Not tonight. You just patrol."  
Buffy's brow creased. "How come? I mean, not that I'm not glad to have more free time, but how come no training? You feeling okay Giles?"  
"Yes, I'm feeling fine Buffy," Giles replied dryly.   
"Then why no training?" Buffy persisted.  
"Ah! Erm...Jenny and I, er we...we have plans this evening."  
"Ooh, a date!" Buffy singsonged and the Scooby's all smiled at each other as Giles blushed and, flustered, took off his glasses and began cleaning them with his white handkerchief.  
"So! Rupert, how's your rear?" Jenny asked, inclining her head in the general direction.  
"Oh! Er much better, thank you."  
Buffy, Willow and Xander exchanged raised eyebrows. "Care to share?" Buffy asked. Then quickly added, "Actually, on second thoughts, don't tell us."  
"Rupert had a little accident the other night on patrol," Jenny said and smiled.  
"Yes, with a little help from my friends," Giles looked over the top of his glasses at Jenny. "I really do need to teach you how to use that crossbow properly."  
"Hey! That wasn't my fault, okay. The guy turned at the last moment."  
"Crossbow? Why what happened?" Buffy queried.  
Jenny tipped her head. "I accidentally shot him in the butt."  
"No! For real?" Buffy's eyes went wide.  
Jenny nodded, and Giles muttered, "Yes, unfortunately 'for real'." Buffy and the others desperately tried to compose their expressions, but laughter won out. "Yes, yes, I'm glad you all think it's so funny. Mock the wounded, why don't you!"  
Willow put her best apologetic face on. "We're sorry Giles. It's just the mental image!"   
Buffy managed to compose herself long enough to ask, "Were you badly hurt?"   
"No, thankfully not."  
"All his layers of tweed stopped the arrow from going in too far," Jenny explained, with a smirk on her face. This comment set the others off laughing again.  
"Ah! Now, we get it! So that's why you always wear tweed!" Xander joked. "As a flack jacket. Or would that be suit!"  
Giles was not impressed. "Don't you all have classes to attend?"  
"Yeah, don't worry Giles we're going," Buffy jumped off the table she'd been sat on, and the Scooby's left the library.  
Giles turned to Jenny, "Thank you very much for that."   
"Oh, I'm sorry Rupert." She walked towards him and whispered close to his ear, "I'll make it up to you tonight."  
Giles cleared his throat, "Er tonight!"  
"Hmmm." Jenny smiled at him. "I plan on making you squirm." With that she gently pressed her lips against his, quickly darting her tongue in and out of his mouth. Pulling back she smiled smugly at him, and turning on her heels, said, "See you tonight." She exited the library leaving Giles staring after her.  
Giles walked on air for the rest of the day. When school ended, he made a quick stop by the shops and then went home to prepare a romantic meal for Jenny and he. After putting the champagne on ice, and starting the dinner, he went upstairs to change into his dark blue suit. He splashed a liberal amount of aftershave on, and then went around his bedroom placing votive candles on the furniture. His last finishing touch was a single red rose placed on the bed.  
He was downstairs just in time to stop their dinner from burning. Relax, Rupert, he told himself. Don't turn into a nervous wreck. Tonight's the night you've been waiting for. Chill, as Buffy would say. A light tapping on the door made him pull himself together. She's here. Taking a deep breath, he walked to the door and opened it with a smile for her. "Hi Rupert."  
"Hello Jenny. You look lovely." She was wearing a black knee length dress, which showed off her tan perfectly. Her rose quartz necklace, various silver rings, black chunky clogs and her black leather jacket completed the outfit. Not for the first time, he wondered where she was dangling her corkscrew! He stood aside to let her enter. Closing the door, he stood behind her and placed his hands lightly on her shoulders, "May I take your coat!"   
"Thanks." She allowed him to remove her coat and watched him with amusement as he hung it up. "You really are very much the gentleman aren't you Rupert!" He turned to look at her, and she smiled, her eyes sparkling. She reached out and took hold of his hand. "I like it. It's kinda rare these days." He blushed and her smile widened. "Umm, something smells good. What ya cooking?"  
"You're about to find out." He led her by the hand to the dining table. He pulled out a chair for her. "Dinner will be served in precisely two minutes."   
"Ooh, champagne!" She arched an eyebrow at him.  
"Nothing but the best tonight."  
"I'll hold you to that." She smiled mischievously at him and then laughed.  
"I believe I walked right into that one." He smiled back at her, before going into the kitchen area to see to their food.  
They ate dinner by the flickering candlelight. Giles was mesmerised by Jenny's beauty. Her voice was sending caressing tingles along his spine. Jenny wasn't fairing any better herself. Giles had taken his glasses off, and she watched in fascination as the candle flames danced in his eyes. He looked so sexy, she could hardly take her eyes off him.  
They both ate dinner without actually tasting it. Even though Giles was an exceptional cook, they could have been eating fast food as far as either of them cared. All of their attention was on each other, and remembering to breathe.   
Dinner finished, Giles forced his shaky legs to stand and he cleared the table, refusing Jenny's offer to help clean up. Jenny made her way to the sofa and settled down with her glass of champagne. Giles joined her on the sofa. "Thanks for dinner," Jenny said as a conversation opener.   
"You're welcome." He smiled at her and she felt her heart-rate accelerating.  
Placing her glass on the coffee table, she took his glass from him and placed it down next to hers. Looking into his eyes, she touched his thigh. They both leaned in and slowly kissed. Jenny slowly slipped her tongue inside his mouth and their tongues slow-danced as Giles gently held her face in both of his hands.  
Pulling back Jenny whispered close to his ear, "I want you Rupert." Her words and breath on his ear made him briefly close his eyes in delight.  
Stroking her cheek, he spoke softly, "I want you too Jenny." He took hold of her hands, and led her up his stairs and into his bedroom. Looking around the room at the lit votive candles, and then seeing the single red rose on his bed, Jenny wrapped her arms around him. "Oh, Rupert. This is perfect." She quickly kissed him passionately on the lips.   
Giles picked up the rose and handed it to her. "I...I love you Jenny."  
Jenny had tears welling in her eyes. She took the rose from him and smelt it. Then looking up into his eyes she said the words Giles had been hoping to hear, "I know. I love you too Rupert. I wouldn't be here if we didn't."  
The fumbling librarian vanished as Giles took her into his arms. He expertly played her body like he played his guitar, sending strains of music out of her that echoed off the walls. In turn, she played him so that he joined her in their own duet of love. 


End file.
